Norik
You may be looking for the Toa Norik Reviews. You may be looking for the Rahaga Norik Reviews. Norik was the Leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. He led the group in their first rebellion and was later turned into a Rahaga by Roodaka in their second attempt. History Early Life Not much is known about Norik's life before becoming Teridax's bodyguard. Norik was a Toa from another team until he was selected to be the Toa of Fire in Teridax's team of Toa Hagah. He was given metallic armour, to indicate that he was an elite Toa, and his former companions gave him his Pehkui as a badge of honor for a past hero. Toa Hagah Norik and his team protected Teridax from Rahi attacks and other threats such as the Fohrok. Later, the team found out that the Brotherhood of Makuta were tratiors, and that they were harming the Matoran. The six Toa Hagah raided Destral, and they succeeded into stealing the Avohkii and the Makoki stones, which caused four of their number to be captured by Sidorak and Roodaka, except for Norik and Iruini. They then regrouped with each other and the two made an alliance to rescue their teammates. They fought Visorak, Exo-Toa, Dark Hunters and Rahkshi. During the raid they fought Krekka and Nidhiki, and managed to beat the two. Later, they captured a Vohtarak and forced it to bring them to the captured Toa. The Visorak brought them to a place near the cage, and Iruini used his Kualsi to teleport to it. In the cage, instead of seeing four Toa, he saw four twisted Rahkshi-like beings. A blue one claimed to be Gaaki. Then Roodaka appeared and trapped Iruini. She proclaimed that his companions were no longer Toa, but "Rahaga", a name resulting of the combination of the words Rahkshi and Hagah. Norik soon ambushed her with his Pehuki. Iruini opened the cage, and saw Roodaka calling for the Visorak army. They created a magma cyclone by combining their respective elemental powers. It was a tactic that they had used before against Frostelus. It worked, but it could not stop Roodaka's mutation spinner, and it hit the two Toa transforming them into Rahaga. Roodaka then let them walk away as they were no longer a threat. However, little did she know, they carried the Kanohi Avohkii with them. Rahaga Norik and his fellow Rahaga adopted the title "Rahaga" that Roodaka had given them and began to capture Rahi and help the victims of the horde. For this reason they came to Metru Nui, where it was said that the Visorak had invaded. There Norik and the other Rahaga watched Teridax's defeat at the hands of the Toa Metru, and their departure. They also saw the arrival of the Visorak horde on the island. The Rahaga were also present when the Toa Metru returned and were captured by the Visorak, mutated and later thrown from the highs of the Coliseum. Norik assisted the other Rahaga in saving the Toa. They taught the Toa of their new abilities, and that if they were not cured soon they would be mutated forever. The Toa choose to save the Matoran before finding Keetongu, a mythical Rahi that was said to be the only cure for the victims of the Visorak. Norik teamed up with Vakama, and the two searched for Airship pieces in Ta-Metru. There, he revealed to Matau that he was a Toa and that he did not believe in Keetongu. They were searching for pieces in a Visorak tower when the Visorak attacked them. Matau sealed the area, only to open a door, thinking that beside it there was Nokama. In reality, there were Oohnorak, who had used their mimic powers to imitate Nokama's voice. Iruini and Matau reunited with the rest of the Hordika and Rahaga, except for Whenua and Bomonga, who had appeared out of the field of shadows and captured by the Visorak. They had to save the two, as Sidorak had unleashed the fearsome Zivon, who was going to eat Whenua and Bomonga. The battle ended with Whenua and Bomonga rescued, the Zivon going back to the dimension of Darkness (alongside with Krahka and the Tahtorak) and the toa conquering the Tower. The tower was later named Tower of Toa, and the toa charged elementally the tower to the Visorak from entering it, and it became a meeting point for if they didn't succeed in their mission. Iruini, although not believing in Keetongu, helped in the translation of the inscriptions of the great temple that told about the mytical Rahi. That night, Vakama succumbed to is Rahi side, and betrayed both the Rahaga and the Hordika. Iruini was captured by him during his attack at the great temple, as the commander of the horde. Iruini and the other Rahaga except Norik were trapped in webs and hung from a pole in the Coliseum. Later, Iruini and the others were freed by Norik during the battle of Metru Nui, and helped the toa in battling the Visorak hordes. The battle ended with Vakama, now redeemed, freeing the Visorak hordes, and the six Hordika blasting Roodaka with their Rothuka spinners, defeating her. This action also freed Teridax, who teleported Roodaka away. Keetongu, who was found by the Toa and the Rahaga before the battle, appeared and transformed the Hordika back to Toa Metru. The toa Metru then left to Mata Nui with the Matoran Spheres, while Iruini and the other Rahaga, the awakened Dume and Keetongu stayed to rebuild the city. During his time there, Iruini helped the other Rahaga, Dume and Keetongu to fight off a band of rouge Visorak. Thousands years later, he witnessed the arrival of the Matoran back to Metru Nui. Then the Rahaga were called to go to help Xia, which was being ravaged by the fight of two giant Rahi, the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. They did not like the idea, as Xia was the homeland of their worst enemy and the culpable of their mutation, Roodaka. When they arrived there, they found Roodaka trapped by the Toa Nuva. The toa forced the Vortixx to transform the Rahaga back to Toa. Dwellers in Darkness After the Toa Hagah defeated the two massive Rahi, Gaaki informed them that a threat was coming to the island. Shortly afterward, the Toa were transported to the bow of the lead ship, where Helryx then informed them that they had been recruited by the Order of Mata Nui for a mission. At first, the Toa refused, but when Helryx revealed that their mission was to hunt down Teridax they agreed, and they took Zaktan (now a sea snake) with them. The Toa Hagah then teleported to Metru Nui, with Zaktan as their guide, ready to destroy the Coliseum. When they arrived there, they were confronted by the current Toa of Metru Nui, the Toa Mahri. The Mahri did not understand the Toa Hagah’s mission and thought they were trying to destroy the Coliseum as an attack on the city, and soon a fight between the two Toa teams began. Norik fought Jaller, but the two Toa of Fire were caught in a deadlock. This lasted until Kualus summoning a subterranean massive Rahi, and Norik had to work with Iruini, Jaller and Kongu to stop the beast. Then, the Toa Hagah explained that they needed to stop Teridax, and that they needed to go under the Coliseum. Iruini and Kongu stayed to watch Zaktan while the rest of the Hagah and the Mahri worked together. Finally, the Toa Hagah and Zaktan went underground, leaving the Mahri behind for if they failed. During their journey, Norik and the other Toa Hagah found a wall with some inscriptions in an ancient dialect. Bomonga was only able to decipher the words "Bara Magna". They continued their journey, but were soon pinned to a wall by magnetic energy. Soon after, a wave of molten protodermis entered the room. They were saved by a lizard like creature, who turned out to be Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Miserix told the Toa that he had come there to hunt Teridax. Then, the Makuta, Zaktan, Norik and the rest of the Hagah continued their travel down the tunnel. Finally the group found themselves in a chamber with machinery and the corpses of two warriors. Miserix examined them, and came to the conclusion that they were not from the Matoran Universe, as their armor was not made from protodermis. After that, a dimensional portal opened, and from it Helryx, Brutaka, Axonn and Keetongu emerged. They had a brief talk, which was interrupted by Teridax, who killed Zaktan because he knew about the plan and destroyed Brutaka's Olmak, preventing the group to escape too early. Miserix then went mad, and started to use his Makuta powers against the machinery, ignoring Brutaka's warning that the machinery was Mata Nui's mind. Teridax used his illusion powers to make the others and Miserix to think that he was a poster in the wall, and Norik and the other Toa Hagah were shocked about Brutaka's words. Brutaka explained them that the Matoran Universe was the body of Mata Nui, and that when the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui's body, it would be awakened with Teridax's mind, giving the Makuta the ultimate power over the universe. Then Teridax sent a wave of mental energy to the Toa, making Norik and the others think that Teridax had been defeated, and they left the room, seeing happiness everywhere. Reign of Shadows The Toa Hagah appeared at the surface of Metru Nui, and began to patrol the island. Despite the Matoran warnings of Teridax's victory, the Toa Hagah continued seeing happiness, as they were still trapped into an illusion, thinking that they had defeated Teridax and all was well. When Tren Krom, who was in Lewa's form, found Bomonga and Pouks, he freed them along with the other four Toa Hagah. Abilities and Traits Elemental Power Toa Norik was a Toa of Fire, he could use the element for whatever purpose he wished such as absorbing and using blasts of the Element. Whilst Norik was a Rahaga he was not able to use his powers, but once the Toa Nuva forced her to turn Norik and his team back into Toa he can now. Masks and Tools Norik’s Rhotuka power was to slow his enemies down. This was equipped to his shield as a Toa and when he was a Rahaga it was attached to his back. He also was equipped with a Lava Spear with which he could channel his powers. He had the Kanohi Pehkui, the Mask of Diminishment. As a Rahaga Norik wielded a short staff, which allowed him to ditract Rahi and herd them in a particular direction. Additionally, his Rhotuku capability changed, allowing him to ensnare a target. Set Information *Rahaga Norik was released twice in 2005 as both a Rahaga and as a Toa Hagah. *His set number as a Rahaga was #4877. *His set number as a Toa Hagah was #8763. *Norik's Toa Hagah released was initially a prototype for a Toa Dume. Trivia * In Bionicle 3:Web of Shadows, Norik used his Rahaga Staff to create a burst of energy that destroyed the Visorak web that encased the other Rahaga. This has since been confirmed, by Greg Farshtey, to be non-canon. Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Fire Category:Rahaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Matoran Universe